The Academy of Elite and Gifted
by overwhelmedbythefandoms
Summary: Charlie Weasley gets a job as a Care of Magical Creatures professor at an elite school of magic. His teaching assistant is prodigy Phoenix Malfoy. NOT A TEACHERxSTUDENT STORY This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect it to be J.K. Rowling quality. I will try my hardest.
1. Chapter 1

Insane was a word that usually came up when discussing Phoenix Malfoy. Whether they were talking about her talents, accomplishments, hopes and dreams, or just Phoenix in general the word always seemed to come up. If you talked to any of her friends, they would say things like adventurous, ambitious, curious and compassionate. But as anyone that really k new Phoenix, including Phoenix herself, were away hiking some mountain somewhere Charlie got answers such as 'insane' or 'hot'.

This made Charlie very uncomfortable, as Phoenix was to be his teaching assistant and he was hoping to get some sound of mind, innocent and cooperative student as his assistant. There were some upsides, though. Phoenix was said to exceed the teachers in anything to do with Writing and Care of Magical Creatures, and match them in Healing and Potions. The headmistress seemed to have some sort of grudge against her, and Charlie didn't necessarily like the woman either so at least him and Phoenix may have that in common.

He had had many doubts when he first saw she was a Malfoy. His father complained about Lucius Malfoy, and his younger siblings all complained about her twin brother, Draco Malfoy. He remembered when he was very young hearing all about the Malfoy twins constantly, but since the summer they had turned eleven it had been all about Draco. Phoenix was only seen with her family one week over the summer, she was a mystery. But there she was, on the sheet telling him who his teaching assistant was to be.

The school he was teaching at was not only home to wizarding prodigies such as Phoenix, but also true fairies, true elves, naiads, dryads, elementals, demons and animalis(people with animal features or appendages) all of which made Charlie wish he had taken the job at Hogwarts when it was offered to him. Some of his students were made of flames, plants, water or were hardly there as they were made of air and clouds. Others were coloured as if they had been brushed by colourful makeup and had wings that kind of resembled a dragonfly's. Some had tails, bird wings, animal ears or slit pupils. Some, wherever they stepped the ground sprouted wildflowers. There were all sorts at this school.

Right now Charlie was wandering slowly down to the menagerie and the woods, where most of his work would be done. He took in the view as he went, marveling at how truly beautiful this place was. It was in British Columbia, Canada, it was lush green and rich, the trees were mostly evergreen with some aspen and maple here or there, the weather was mild and the area was perfect for someone like Charlie who really enjoyed adventure as there were many hiking trails and bodies of water. He thought he loved Romania, but even after just a week of being here he felt a sense of belonging so strong it could not be ignored.

He soon reached the menagerie and went inside. There had obviously been a powerful never-ending space charm placed upon the building. It was exactly the kind of magical menagerie he felt Hogwarts needed; it showed the animals in their natural habitats, coexisting as they may. There were sections for arctic, tundra, temperate rainforest, tropical rainforest, desert, alpine, pacific, arctic, indian and atlantic ocean, and sky climates. It really was a mind blowing building.

As soon as he went to watch by the mini- ocean to see the belugas and serpents surfacing every few moments he heard a door slam and spotted a girl going up to the sky climate, obviously in a hurry. She had dropped a photograph. It was taken looking over the edge of a snow-covered mountain to the valley and a lake. The view was beautiful, Charlie reminded himself to ask the girl where the photo was taken.

Phoenix was having a shitty day, possibly the shittiest day of the entire year. She and her friends had just got back from a very fun but exhausting trip. At that point, she had thought she would be able to crash right away, this was not the case. Not long after returning she had been called down to the headmistress' office and yelled at. Apparently, she got the date of the new professor's arrival wrong. He was not arriving a week before school, but two weeks before school started. So her first job of showing him around had been neglected. She apologized, but it did no good. It never did with Headmistress Mildred. Phoenix liked to say that she was just about as dreadful as her name. Not only did she have to deal with her, but then her writing and journalism teachers both needed to see her. So in short, she still hadn't gotten that much needed sleep.

She was hoping visiting her very best friend would make things better. Odin was the resident griffin at the school. He had been her best friend since he first called out to her in first year. As a shapeshifter, Phoenix could communicate with animals as well as turn into them, which was why Odin called to her in the first place. She had confided in Odin for almost six years now, he gave his wisdom and in return she talked to him. Not many people did, as the other griffin had died a very long time ago and not many people were gifted in a way that gave them an ability to talk to animals, let alone turn into them. Phoenix was very rare indeed.

She descended the winding staircase swiftly, she was very familiar with it. She dragged her hand against the white wall as the void on the other side of the staircase became lighter. She soon sat on a landing overlooking enchanted clouds. They were enchanted so they could support weight, but you had to know your way around the enclosure to know which ones were. Phoenix made her way daintily over certain clouds until she stood a good distance in.

"Odin!" she called. She could hear him singing in his perfect baritone voice off in the distance.

"Odin!" she called again, this time louder. She was greeted by the flapping of his vast wings over head as he lighted down next to her.

"Phoenix, you're back from your trip." Odin said.

"Of course I am, I'm here aren't I?" she retorted, making him laugh.

Phoenix had had enough talking for now, she would tell him about her adventures later. Right now, she wanted to fly. She shifted into her griffin form and stretched, her joints cracking from the shift. They flew for hours, singing in harmony before they tired and curled up on a cloud for a much needed nap.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter. _

Phoenix woke up the next morning still on a cloud. Odin's rumbling snores coming from beside her. It was dark; she could see all the stars from her spot among the clouds. She shifted back into herself and exited Odin's habitat.

On the way down she thought about the time she spent with her family over the summer. Her brother had seemed so distant and her parents more cruel than usual. The time she spent with her parents she was hounded by the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. She had to always wear green and be elegant. She thought back to Blaise Zabini, who she was to marry.

She sat down on the steps and wept, she wept for not only herself but Blaise also, who was wildly in love with a Ravenclaw girl he would never be able to speak to. She didn't know how Draco, Blaise and the others put up with their parents all year. She fought with them every day, multiple times and she was only there for a very meager amount of the year.

She got up, wiped her eyes and walked back to the school. She couldn't stay there forever, what would she do without her books? She decided to write letters to people back in England to occupy her time until she was called to help the new teacher:

Dear Blaise,

How are you? How's life been for you since I saw you last? I'm fine. I was chosen to be the Care of Magical Creature teaching assistant again. I spent the last few weeks of summer on a huge road trip with my friends. As usual we backpacked, tented and stayed in the occasional cottage. We went to the Kootenays this time, instead of the Rockies. They're closer and I enjoyed them more. My favorite hike was only one night. I believe it was the Macbeth Ice Field. Enclosed are some pictures of my trip, share them with Draco, my parents screen his mail so I could only send him the most proper of photos.

Dear Draco,

Are Mom and Dad giving you trouble? I had an excellent vacation with my friends. Blaise knows all about it, so if you're curious ask him.

She gave up on Draco's letter. Everything she wanted to tell him would be scandalous and all the pictures even more so in her parent's eyes. She would just have to hope that Blaise had enough of Draco's attention to be able to inform him of all the things she did over the summer. That sort of thing made Draco happy. She placed a shrinking charm on the letters and shifted into a hummingbird, leaving a note on her desk saying she'd be back soon she stuck the letters in her beak. Once she had placed Blaise's on his windowsill and Draco's on the doorstep she zoomed back home. It was now six in the morning. She would deal with the messed up sleep schedule another time. Now she was needed down by the menagerie.

Draco woke up, and went downstairs. The house elves brought him his breakfast (which he most likely wouldn't be eating) and his mail, screened already (which he most likely wouldn't be reading). He chewed slowly on a nibble of toast while looking through his letters. He nearly dropped them when he spotted his sister's handwriting on one. In his haste to pull it out he ripped the envelope. His face fell when he saw how short it was. He knew she had told Blaise everything and that he would find it all out on the first when he saw him again but it still hurt. Her letter was so brief. He knew he had lost her when he told her what he had to do this year. He scrawled a one-sentence reply and sent it before his parents could look it over. He just hoped she got it in time.

_Hello, I'm the author of this story. It's going to get better, I promise. I just need to find an editor…. Anyways, leave a review requesting a pairing because I need some help figuring those out. Please, if you have any criticism I want to hear it, I'm always looking to improve my writing. I'll try to update sooner next time. I've been really busy as of late but I hope for November to be a whole different story. Until next time!_


	3. Note

I have decided to revamp my story completely, though I will leave this version up. The new story will be up tomorrow under the title of 'The Sanctuary for Gifted Youth' and will be about the same concept with a different theme. If this story interests you go follow that one. As well, if you have any requests for pairings or things that you want to see leave a review about them and I may put them in the story.


End file.
